Selfcontrol
by Juu-chan101
Summary: My first FFVII fic. AU. 8D So, Yuffie is in her Junior year at highschool when, due to security issues, she has to have an FBI agent follow her around as 'safety measures.' Why did it have to be a numbskull named Reno? [RenoxYuffie] [T for Reno's sailores


**Theme: **self-control

**Words: **insane, close, bed, desire, maddening

**Fandom: **Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

**Pairing: **Yuffie and Reno

**Disclaimer: **Me fan. They SquareEnix/Squaresoft whattheheckever. Me no own.

**UPDATE!June 30, 2006 **There were some spacing issues in the timeskips. I fixed them so that they shouldn't be deleted when I upload them. Hopefully the story will make more sense now. AND I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER TWO. DX I hope to have it done by the end of the day

**SELF-CONTROL**

**Chapter one**

**The Most Unkempt FBI Agent...Ever**

**JUU-CHAN SAYS **this was originally going to be a oneshot. Yes, a oneshot. Funny old world, is it not? The AU idea kind of morphed itself into a wonderful chapterfic idea. The theme remains the same throughout--self-control. I need a new set of five words for every chapter. Despite this being a chapterfic, I won't abandon the theme and word sets. I'm just weird like that. 83 Anyways, Midgar, Wutai, etc. have become countries (if they weren't in the first place 8D), and Capital is the city where the higher-ups, usually politicians live. 8D;;

Read and enjoy! Oh, and review, too! 83

(S.T.A.R.T)

It had been like any other day. _Just_ like any other day. Boy, how Yuffie Kisagari wished it had stayed that way. Usually, a _regular_ day at Capital Highschool was enough to have her screaming in frustersation. Then again, it never did take much to get her riled. That Friday morning, though, was the beginning of one of the most **insane** times of her life. Considering her status among Midgar, that was pretty far out there. Being a politician's daughter most definitely had it's quirks. _This_ is the story of one of them.

(H.E.R.E W.E G.O)

Yuffie brushed her short black hair at her vanity, watching herself in the mirror with deep gray eyes. After she made sure that she'd gotten all the tangles and it looked relatively neat, she stood and smoothed the front of her school uniform. Honestly? Yuffie didn't care for the dark blue pleated skirt or the gray blazer, nor did she care for the knee-high black socks and brown loafers. She didn't care fore the unfiform at all. The only reason she even spent time in front of the mirror was because her father was an important man. He was a politician, running for President of Midgar.

So, that, naturally, meant that she had to look prim and proper, lest she risk smudging her father's spotless name. It was a **maddening** role. Once Yuffie was done getting ready, she slung the monotone, brown, textbook-heavy backpack over her shoulder. Down the stairs she went, to stand in the entrance hall of her home and wait for her driver to take her to school.

She figured that's how things would happen, anyway. It hadn't ever changed in the past and she didn't expect it to change in the future. Today, however, was Friday; _that _day. Something was about to change her life.

That "something" stood at nearly six feet tall, with blood-colored messy hair and goggles perched on his forhead. His black suit was worn with the jacket unbuttoned and the shirt untucked. Yuffie froze just a couple of steps away from him, staring at the man's back with a confused look. He just stood there and tapped messy black boots on the floor for a minute. Then, he looked over his shoulder, as if he'd finally noticed the pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. Once he saw Yuffie, he turned so his whole being was facing her, and she could see that he didn't even fasten all of the buttons on his shirt. He grinned, aquamarine eyes glittering.

"Yo," he greeted. _Yo?_ What kind of greeting was that?

"Hey there." She grinned and waved.

"You must beee..." The man trailed off thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he leaned forward and squinted at Yuffie. "Yuffie Kisagari. The daughter." Brilliant deduction! The school uniform wasn't _any_ hint at all. Yuffie refrained from rolling her eyes.

"That would be me. Yuffie Kisagari. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" May as well get straight to the point. The man blinked at her as she frowned, one fist on her hip and her backpack straps slipping off her shoulder. He then offered his hand, smiling.

"Reno. Just Reno. Nice ta meet ya, Yuff," he said. Whoah, whoah, whoah! Nicknames? Already? Yeesh, this guy moved a bit fast up the ladder. Well, his disorganized appearance didn't help her decision of him, either. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at the hand before taking it and shaking it. The skin was rough and thick. Reno here was a busy man.

"And your business, Reno?"

"I'm here to protect _you_," Reno announced, poking Yuffie gently in the nose when he said "you". She crossed her grey eyes a bit at the gesture and quickly focused them onto his face again. Here to protect her? Since when did she need protecting? Yuffie knew all sorts of martial arts. You throw someone at her and she could have them begging for mercy in five minutes. Now, here stood before her a-- very disorganized-looking --bodyguard of sorts.

"You must be mistaken. I don't _nee_--"

"Yuffie, I see you've already met Reno," came her father's deep voice. She blinked and turned to face the man. He looked tired and haggard, as if he'd pulled another late night.

"What's the meaning of this, Dad? I don't _need_ protection. Whatever you throw my way, I can beat the snot out of it," Yuffie protested hotly. She stomped her foot in emphasis.

"I am aware that you can care for yourself if you are obviously being threatened or pursued, Yuffie."

"Then what's _he_ doing here?"

"'Ey now, Yuff, be friendly," Reno said, feigning a hurt look.

"You hush," Yuffie snapped quickly, turning back to her father. "Why do I need Reno to protect me if I'm capable on my own?"

"Yuffie, a speech I gave some nights ago wasn't exactly well-recieved. Some people have told me that they've gotten tapes from terrorists saying they want my and anyone else in my family's head. We're simply taking precautionary measures. You may be well-versed in martial arts, but it is a simple matter for someone to blend in and shoot you while you walk, unsuspecting," her father explained. Yuffie only grew more infuriated with each word, even though she understood him completely.

"So you think this man, who doesn't even dress correctly, will help me accomplish that in some way?" Yuffie gestered wildly at the unkempt Reno who, at this point, cut in.

"'Ey, 'ey. Take it easy. I may not look it, but I'm part of the FB-fuckin'-I, chicky," Reno said, flipping out a badge to prove it. Surely enough, she couldn't deny that it was, indeed, a badge of an FBI agent. Yuffie scowled. It didn't matter, as long as Reno didn't have to follow her around her school as well.

"He will be accompanying you almost everywhere you go. His room is to be next to yours, as well."

Oh come _on_. Couldn't she even get a bit of privacy?

"Everywhere? To school? To afterschool activities, even? Jiminy cripes, Dad." Yuffie put both fists on her hips this time.

"It must be done. Keep in mind that it is for your safety, Yuffie. I understand that I may have insulted your pride in the process of doing this, but you will surely thank me later." With that, her dad pivoted and started leaving for his office again. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Oh--Reno will be driving you to and from school during the time he stays." Off to the office he went, leaving Reno and Yuffie all alone in the entrance hall.

"Well? What're ya waitin' for? You're gonna be late for school if you don't quick gawkin' at his retreatin' back," Reno said. Yuffie eyed him and simply walked outside with a faint "hmph."

(T.I.M.E S.K.I.P)

Why? Here her father praised her martial arts ability, and yet he didn't think her capable of taking care of assassinations. Why didn't he? It almost sounded hypocritical to say that he fully trusted her abilities and then give her an FBI agent to follow her around. Reno was unkempt. Even his accent was horrible. How did he ever make it into the FBI? She figured that all FBI Agents all wore black suits, black gloves, and black ties, all buttoned and prim. Looking at Reno, holding the badge of proof in his hand, she had been utterly shocked. He still seemed like such a little kid.

Thanks to her father, a politician, Reno was driving her to school from this point until heck-knew-when. Just because her dad had to go and be smart and make the terrorists in a foreign country angry. Yuffie was now conciously being stalked by a man that was from the FBI. Oh, how weird would it look with the redhead Reno following nearly her every footstep? She shuddered to think.

Reno finally came outside after a bit, not looking like he was in a particularly good mood. Good, well, that that made two of them. Yuffie wasn't about to let this "FBI agent stalking her because of her father's retardation" thing go. She wouldn't for a very long time.

"Well, then, we oughta get goin'," Reno said simply, unlocking the doors to a slick black car. It was totally inconspicuous in Capital, because everything about the place seemed relatively monotone. He held the passenger's side door open for her, like any gentleman would. Yuffie would have hardly noticed the gesture, had it been any other day. Now it made her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Yuffie ignored him and sat down inside the car huffily and moved to **close **the door herself. He let her do that, with the faintest look of anger on his face. Reno hopped into the driver's seat and slipped the keys into the ignition.

"Y'know, ya could at least _try_ not to look so pissy," Reno suggested with his eyes forward as he backed carefully out of the driveway.

"Too bad. I'm not letting this go for a while. I'm _going_ to be mad," Yuffie said, her voice cut and cold.

"Yer father's doin' it for yer safety, Yuff. I didn't really want this assignment anymore than ya seem to be wantin' me around. So, this damn feelin' ya got goin'? The one 'bout hatin' yer dad for this an' whatever? Totally fuckin' mutual, Yuff. I figure we may as well try an' be friends," Reno said as they drove along the streets of Capital.

"You don't even look much like an FBI agent," Yuffie said. She wasn't sure if she intended to get him mad or have him explain how he got his status.

"You'd be super-surprised, chicky. Them other people all look way too damn conspicuous wearin' their suits right." Reno tapped his hand on the wheel to an invisible beat. Yuffie just glared at him the whole time, her arms crossed. He didn't even act like an FBI Agent. He sat slackly, like he didn't care at all. Yuffie stayed silent, not wanting to spark so soon what was bound to come about later.

(T.I.M.E S.K.I.P)

And so came the first period of Yuffie Kisagari's day. It was also the class she liked to sleep in. Who wouldn't sleep in a class like that? It was so boring and the teacher didn't even know what he was saying.

Calculus.

Joy.

Yuffie took a seat, center and left. Reno didn't know what else to do, so he sat behind her. Everyone filing into the classroom all looked up to stare at Reno. Some of the girls whispered excitedly behind their hands. Reno winked at them with a grin, making them squeal softly. Yuffie's mood hadn't improved one bit, and Reno's casual interaction with the rest of the high school Juniors in the class only made it worse. She wanted to strangle him. Even more so when he leaned forward.

"So, what class is this, Yuff?" Reno peered over her shoulder casually to read the name of the textbook in her arms. She sighed and swatted at him as if he were a fly. "Oof," he grunted and sat back down correctly. "Just a question. No need to go gettin' all offended."

"Not offended. You invaded my personal bubble," Yuffie said. "Calculus."

"Oh, yeah, sure, personal bu--what the hell? _Calculus_? Fuckin' A, man," Reno said, eyes wide. "Junior-level highschoolers take this shit?"

"Mind your mouth," Yuffie said, turning so she could face him while she spoke. "Mr. Velfine is the kind of person that washes mouths out for talking like that."

Neither seemed to notice the group of students staring at them.

"You still in a sour mood, Yuff?" Reno sighed and put his chin in his hands. "You sure are depressin', yo."

"Pardon if I find being stalked by a skirt-chasing FBI Agent at the orders of my father a bit pride-wounding." Yuffie narrowed her grey eyes. Reno wanted an arguement? Oh, how badly she wanted to give him one.

"'Ey now," Reno said, raising an eyebrow with a grim look. "'Skirt-chasin'?"

"Of course! Keep your hands off of them, they aren't legal," Yuffie raised an eyebrow in challenge. Reno just laughed and stuck out his tongue. She glared at him.

"Ahem," Mr. Velfine tapped his ruler on the edge of his desk. "Would you mind introducing us to your little friend, Miss Kisagari?" Yuffie coughed and stood up quickly, motioning for Reno to do the same. He stood in a very lazy posture.

"So, uh, not a lot of you know that my dad made a speech the other day. You see...it kinda ticked some people off. So, as a precaution, I am now being stal--"

Reno coughed pointedly.

"_Watched over_ by this strapping gentleman behind me," Yuffie ground out the last words unwillingly. The class chattered quietly. "Reno, why don't you introduce yourself?" There was so much mocking in her voice that every single student quieted. Reno just stuck his tongue out at the back of Yuffie's head. She turned quickly to glare at him, and his tongue was quickly back into it's rightful place.

"I'm Reno, everyone. An FBI Agent sent to watch over Miss Bit--"

Yuffie jammed her heel into the toe of his boot sharply.

"_Kisagari..._" Reno grumbled. Yuffie smirked triumphantly.

"That will do. In your seats," Mr. Velfine said, motioning with his ruler again.

Without further ado, the most boring class ever created started.

(T.I.M.E S.K.I.P)

By the end of it, both Yuffie and Reno had their heads on the desk and we out like lightbulbs. A sharp slap on the shuolder jolted Reno from his sleep. Yuffie's cool gray eyes glared down at him. The **desire **to scream every curseword in the book was rising, simply because she told him not to. It was utterly infuriating that he got stuck with such an attitude-problem. Godo, however, would not have the foul-mouthed, underdressed Reno rampaging about his office all day. So, of course, Reno got stuck with the girl, who attempted to pull him up from his seat. He reluctantly climbed out.

"Let's go, Reno," She said. He followed her out and to the next class, deep in throught as he watched the back of Yuffie's head.

It was a pretty head, on a pretty body with pretty hair and pretty eyes. Pretty girl.

Pretty sad that he'd have to kill her.

(T.I.M.E S.K.I.P)

By lunchtime, Yuffie had cheered up considerably. She acted as if Reno wasn't really there. He seemed okay with that. He was talking with anybody that approached him, slightly wary of the words he used. They both ate lunch on opposing sides of the table and didn't speak to eachother.

That was only the first day, though.

They learned it would be too easy if they could just go on living like that for the next month.

For the moment, however, they were blissfully unaware of any hell they would go through. Yuffie ended the day fast asleep in her **bed**, and Reno ended the day staring at the ceiling in his.

(F.I.N.I.T.O)

**JUU-CHAN SAYS** wow that was a lot longer than I'd orginally anticipated. XD;; THIS IS ONE OF AT LEAST FIVE CHAPTERS, PEEPS. READ AND REVIEW.

((While I try my best to update weekly DX))


End file.
